Sweet Treat
by AirNationOracle
Summary: Sam and Kurt find themselves enjoying a little frozen goodness.


**Title**: Sweet Treat

**Rated**: K+

**Writing Time**: 04/06-04/09/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Copious amounts of diabetic fluff, boy kisses, same-sex handholding, a little Spanish with translation, slight references to previous man-crushes, light smut talk, suggested themes and food play. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee._ If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least _try_), Quam, Samtana, Klaine and Samcedes would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Sam finally gets his beautiful boyfriend Kurt to indulge a little with him.

**Author's Note**: This is just a little something that plopped into my head while I was grocery shopping and debating whether or not to buy some ice cream (I didn't). I'm firmly of the belief that Kurt would gluttonously divulge in empty calories and the like if he had someone doing it with him. Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know via PM or review. Thank You!

* * *

"The things I do for love," Kurt Hummel mumbled under his breath as he spooned himself more of the sundae in front of him.

Sam Evans licked the excess chocolate sauce from around his enormous mouth and grinned. "That's not the only reason you're doing this and you know it," he stated happily with a wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't fight back. Sam was (and Kurt hated to admit it) right. He just smiled and reached across the low table for Sam's hand, blushing when the blonde met him halfway. Even after two years of being with Sam, it still amazed Kurt that his incredible boyfriend wasn't shy or scared about showing him affection in public. Kurt loved that Sam grabbed his hand whenever they walked into the mall together or showed up for dinner at Breadstix, regardless of whether both establishments were crowded or empty. Even here in a quiet little ice cream parlor, Sam still held Kurt's hand. He must really have it bad for the blonde if he would willingly sit around _ice cream_ of all things to indulge his boyfriend.

"Stop glaring at the ice cream like that, baby. You're gonna hurt its feelings," Sam's voice broke through his musings.

Again Kurt rolled his eyes but he couldn't help the grin stretching across his face at Sam's dorkiness. "You're such a dork," he announced redundantly.

"You love it," Sam quipped, blowing him a kiss, "_y tú lo sabes._" _And you know it._

The brunette shivered at Sam's Spanish, feeling the fleeting memories of the crush he once had on their high school Spanish teacher flutter around in his chest. "You did that on purpose," he accused.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who's to say?" Sam answered, a feral smirk blooming through his lips.

For the third time, Kurt's eyes rolled. "Alright, alright," Sam conceded, "I did it on purpose. Happy?"

Kurt smiled. "What changed your mind?"

The blonde blushed and didn't say anything. Kurt knew what that meant and he smiled wider, a victorious gleam twinkling in his eyes. It was true Sam was bigger than him in the physical (and the gratifyingly sexual) aspect but there was one outlet of their relationship where Kurt had the power: sex. The first time Sam wanted him to come out for ice cream with him, Kurt kept his pants on for a week as punishment on Sam's part for even suggesting he'd subject the temple that is his body to copious amounts of sugar and processed fats. Sam's punishment only ended because Kurt was going crazy with want and practically jumped the blonde the next time he saw him, forgiving his beloved Trouty Mouth for his blonde moment.

If there was one thing Kurt both admired and hated about Sam, it was his persistence. He loved the blonde's drive when he was playing sports or concentrating on his schoolwork (whether or not Kurt was serving to distract him) but absolutely _hated_ it when it came to Sam begging him to do something like shoot hoops or go out for ice cream with him. Slowly but surely, Kurt found himself playing basketball with the blonde in the park on the weekends, rationing it was the quickest excercise he could think of to burn away the fat that was threatening to settle in his thighs after he caved to Sam's pleading for company at the ice cream parlor.

He wasn't fooling anyone and he knew it. He wore clothes he didn't mind getting dirty so he and Sam could play ball without subjecting his more nicer outfits to sweat and grime and didn't mind being seen in public looking so disheveled; he thoroughly enjoyed spending 'guy time' with his boyfriend. There was no other explanation for it; he loved that Sam treated him like one of the guys but still treated him like a prince. He found he no longer complained about playing sports with Sam (watching them was still another story) and ice cream wasn't _too_ bad but there was no way he was going to let Sam know that.

"You're not eating," Sam noted, setting his spoon down and once again breaking through Kurt's thoughts.

The brunette grinned cheekily. "You're still holding my hand," he pointed out.

Sam looked at his left hand and it was indeed holding Kurt's right. Instead of letting go, Sam picked his spoon back up and dug it into Kurt's sundae, holding the scoopful up to the brunette's mouth.

"Samuel Anthony Evans, are you serious?" Kurt demanded incrediously.

He nodded sheepishly and Kurt couldn't bring himself to laugh; God help him, he found the entire thing _cute_. His mouth opened of its own volition and Sam dipped the spoon inside, Kurt feeling like this scoop of ice cream was better than all the others he's had before it.

"Can you just keep doing that?" Sam whimpered as he watched Kurt lick his lips appreciatively.

Kurt grinned but nonetheless complied, letting his grin become a seductive smirk as his tongue traced along his upper lip. His eyes followed Sam's watching as he did so, the blonde's action making his heart pound.

"Keep feeding me," Kurt ordered lightly when he tucked his tongue back into his mouth.

Sam complied, scooping another spoonful of ice cream and bringing it up to Kurt's lips. Kurt didn't open his mouth immediately; instead he stuck his tongue out and licked the ice cream away, eyes focused on Sam as the blonde boy blushed.

"Damn, Kurt," he whimpered, mouth falling open a little.

"You're the one who wants me to eat," Kurt defended, licking his lips.

"Giving me a boner wasn't part of the deal," Sam muttered under his breath.

Kurt smirked. "You mean you don't like it when I do that?"

It was Sam's turn to smirk. "Yeah, I like when you do that. Just do you have to do it here in an ice cream parlor?"

"No one's around," Kurt said, noticing even the girl behind the cash register was now gone. "What do you say we leave too?"

"Wanna go play basketball?"

_One track mind,_ Kurt cursed. "I was thinking something a little more fun, something that burns more calories than plain old _basketball._"

Sam perked up at Kurt's suggestion and grinned intensely. "Let's get going then!"

"Wait!" Kurt exclaimed with a laugh as Sam pulled him up from his seat by the hand.

"What, did I forget something?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, we need a bag for the ice cream."

The blonde was confused. "You _never_ want to take our leftovers home."

"That's because I never opened my mind to the possibilities of leftover ice cream," Kurt said with a coy smile.

Green eyes caught glasz before Sam pulled Kurt in for a kiss and went off in search of the girl working the counter.

Kurt smiled; maybe ice cream wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Like I said earlier, just a little something that came to mind and needed to be let out. Hope you all enjoyed!

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
